Vlad's Halloween Change
by King shiro
Summary: Count Dracula's is throwing a Halloween party, Vlad is NOT allowed to dress in bright colors. Yet, it doesn't end there... ( Not BETA-ED, just me, all alone, rated T just to be sure... season 2 episode 7 end.)
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome!**

 **My "name" is King shiro**

 **Disclaimer~ I do NOT own Young Dracula**

 **Wish I did, but i don't. Now on with the story! (by the way this will start at the end of season 2 episode 7)**

Vlad's POV.

After we got back from the hospital I was still reeling, everything seemed so surreal. _Why did I have to be the chosen one, and why did I lie?_ These were questions running through my head. "Zoltan, I have a question." i asked shakily. "Yes, master Vlad?" Zoltan questioned. "Who is the chosen one?"

Zoltan looked taken aback. " Why, master Vlad, would you ask that?" "You promise not to tell?" i asked warily. "Of course, my lips are sealed." "Ok. I am the chosen one." i close my eyes and wait for some type of reaction, but nothing comes. I warily open my eyes. " Ok." Zoltan says "But you know that means you'll probably turn into a vampire early right?" "WHAT!?" I yell. " Sorry, i just don't think I can handle that."

I look to Zoltan again, he says nothing. I say nothing. "VLADIMIRE!" I jump up at the sound of my fathers voice, and run down stairs. When i get to the dining room, he's sitting there reading the news paper. "Ah, Vlady, we are throwing a halloween ball. Everyone in the Dracula family is coming." Dad says casually. "Umm.. Everyone?" I asked "including Boris?" "Yes." " But.. isn't halloween tomorrow?" I say.

"Yes, so got get your outfit ready, and no bright color nonsense!" He said. "Umm.. ok then."

Looks like i'm going to a party. Wowho! Insert sarcasm HERE.

End.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm BACK! With new stuff…

Me, myself, and I do NOT own young dracula

Now let's get on with it!

Vlads POV.

Halloween, the day of the year where breathers try to well, not be breathers. Yet, here i am looking like freakin Johnny Cash. Dad will be so happy…. As I am wearing black ripped skinny jeans, a black t-shirt with a white skull with red eyes on it, a leather jacket with studs, and combat boots. Now, you maybe asking "where did you get that?" Well, i'll tell you.

So yesterday when my father had said NO BRIGHT COLORS! I did a little re-search…. What I found was a place call "Monster UP!" (this I hope is not real I hope) Located at my local mall, and i've gotta say i've never liked black, but THIS was awesome! I honestly don't know how much stuff i bought. It was a feat of true weakness the vampire in me I so loathed.

Yet, it felt so right! Anyway…, I also bought a bottle of black and red hair dye. You know where i'm going with this. Basically, i shoved Zoltan out of my room, and completely changed.

Here I stand in my head -to-toe black get-up , with jet black spiked hair with blood red fringe. Ingrid is going to get a blood ulster. Haha can't wait.

"Vladimer! Get down here and greet uncle Ivan!" Father yelled up. " Ok!" i said with a smirk on my face, this is going to be fun.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm so done with myself, but I really wanted to write more!

I do NOT, and never will own Young Dracula

On with it!

Vlad's POV

I start to walk down the stairwell slowly and quietly. When I got down I heard them talking. "Well, how's Vlad been? I heard Ingrid became a vampire, so how's it like hmm?" Uncle Ivan asked. " Well, i'm a bit concerned, Vlad has been showing his powers earlier than he should. Even went to the dream world!" the Count told Ivan "Ha! So Vlad's already showing his vampiric traits, excellent brother! You should be proud, not concerned." Ivan said back. I thought now would be a good time to appear, and surprise them so bad they faint. "Well, hello there." I say grabbing everyone's attention. Jaws literally fell to the floor. " Who are you, and what have you done with my son?" His father asked with a grin on his face.

"That's what I want to know! What did you do breather boy!?" Ingrid asked. I smirked at her and said " I went shopping." I laughed when I saw that Boris still had his mouth open. He immediately closed it. "Well, now that i'm here let's have a chat."


End file.
